The poor prognosis of lung cancer and head and neck cancer has not improved in the past three decades; both are largely tobacco associated. The University of Colorado Cancer Center (UCCC) has a Lung, Head and Neck cancer (LHN) Program with the overall goal of translating scientific research discoveries into preventive and therapeutic interventions to decrease the incidence and mortality of LHN cancers. This application proposes program-wide training, which will best utilize resources and expertise to train the next-generation of basic- and physician-scientists dedicated to LHN research. Based on the NCI's postdoctoral/predoctoral ratio requirement of, we propose to appoint 3 new postdocs and 1 new predoctoral student per award year. The total of 29 training faculty members are selected from active members of UCCC based on their scientific/clinical expertise and track records of mentorship to achieve training of translational LHN research. These faculty members are from both basic science and clinical departments. In addition to laboratory training, we have designed mandatory didactic coursework for all trainees and clinical coursework for non-MD trainees to enhance the trainee's scientific background and the translational aspect of our program. Our specific goal is that the program's trainees will acquire the professional skills for productive academic careers in basic and translational LHN research. We will vigorously select trainees from external and internal trainee pools based on their academic records and commitments to LHN research.